C.Syde's Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 Feb 2018
00:25:10 CBOT Syde BOT: Syde BOT v2.0 is online! 00:27:05 JOIN FanaticBot has joined the [club. [00:27:17 CHAT FanaticBot: A bot party. 00:27:20 CHAT FanaticBot: :P 00:28:30 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined the [club. [00:28:35 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:29:03 CHAT C.Syde65: +on 00:29:03 CBOT Syde BOT: Booting up! 00:29:07 CHAT C.Syde65: +disable 00:29:07 CBOT Syde BOT: Swear checking disabled. 00:29:31 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined the [club. [00:29:47 KICK FanaticBot has been kicked out of the club by TheKorraFanatic. 00:29:51 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:29:57 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 00:29:57 CBOT Syde BOT: Logging... 00:29:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 00:29:58 CBOT Syde BOT: Adding to chatlog 1 kicks and 0 bans reported. 3 joins, 0 leaves, and 8 messages logged. 00:40:31 CHAT C.Syde65: ^eval mainRoom.model.chats.bind("afteradd", function(d){ if (d.attributes.name wgUserName || localStorage.getItem("copycat") "off") return; send(d.attributes.text); }); 00:40:38 CHAT C.Syde65: ^eval Droid.cmds.copycat = function(n, t, c){ if (localStorage.getItem("copycat") "off") localStorage.setItem("copycat", "on"); else localStorage.setItem("copycat", "off"); } 00:40:38 CBOT Syde BOT: ^eval Droid.cmds.copycat = function(n, t, c){ if (localStorage.getItem("copycat") "off") localStorage.setItem("copycat", "on"); else localStorage.setItem("copycat", "off"); } 00:41:55 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined the [club. [00:41:55 CBOT Syde BOT: Hart New Bob has joined the club. 00:42:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: Alive by Feb 18? 00:42:21 CBOT Syde BOT: Alive by Feb 18? 01:05:12 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 01:05:12 CBOT Syde BOT: Logging... 01:05:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:05:12 CBOT Syde BOT: Adding to chatlog 1 kicks and 0 bans reported. 3 joins, 0 leaves, and 8 messages logged. 01:05:12 CHAT C.Syde65: ^eval mainRoom.model.chats.bind("afteradd", function(d){ if (d.attributes.name wgUserName || localStorage.getItem("copycat") "off") return; send(d.attributes.text); }); 01:05:12 CHAT C.Syde65: ^eval Droid.cmds.copycat = function(n, t, c){ if (localStorage.getItem("copycat") "off") localStorage.setItem("copycat", "on"); else localStorage.setItem("copycat", "off"); } 01:05:12 CBOT Syde BOT: ^eval Droid.cmds.copycat = function(n, t, c){ if (localStorage.getItem("copycat") "off") localStorage.setItem("copycat", "on"); else localStorage.setItem("copycat", "off"); } 01:05:12 CBOT Syde BOT: Hart New Bob has joined the club. 01:05:12 CHAT Hart New Bob: Alive by Feb 18? 01:05:12 CBOT Syde BOT: Syde BOT v2.0 is online! 01:07:39 CHAT C.Syde65: ^eval mainRoom.model.chats.bind("afteradd", function(d){ if (d.attributes.name wgUserName || localStorage.getItem("copycat") "off") return; send(d.attributes.text); }); 01:07:40 CHAT C.Syde65: ^eval Droid.cmds.copycat = function(n, t, c){ if (localStorage.getItem("copycat") "off") localStorage.setItem("copycat", "on"); else localStorage.setItem("copycat", "off"); } 01:07:41 CBOT Syde BOT: ^eval Droid.cmds.copycat = function(n, t, c){ if (localStorage.getItem("copycat") "off") localStorage.setItem("copycat", "on"); else localStorage.setItem("copycat", "off"); } 01:07:44 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:07:44 CBOT Syde BOT: lol. 01:19:27 JOIN Harleyquin16 has joined the [club. [01:19:27 CBOT Syde BOT: Harleyquin16 has joined the club. 01:19:33 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Harley! o/ 01:19:34 CBOT Syde BOT: Hey Harley! o/ 01:19:43 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hi 01:19:43 CBOT Syde BOT: Hi 01:19:49 CHAT C.Syde65: ^eval localStorage.setItem("copycat", "off") 01:19:51 CHAT C.Syde65: There. 01:19:55 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hey bot 01:20:50 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome 01:21:53 CHAT Harleyquin16: Thanks 01:22:04 CHAT Harleyquin16: I have to jump from hangouts to chrome 01:22:21 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:22:38 CHAT Harleyquin16: Yeah 01:24:10 CHAT Harleyquin16: brb 01:25:44 CHAT Harleyquin16: Okay back 01:26:50 CHAT C.Syde65: !rps paper 01:26:50 CBOT Syde BOT: I choose rock! 01:26:50 CBOT Syde BOT: Good game. 01:26:55 CHAT C.Syde65: Yay! :D 01:27:01 CHAT C.Syde65: I win! :D 01:28:01 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 2016 04 23